Sharpay and Ryan Simple Style
by ShopaholicGlamRock
Summary: The Evans Family got broke. Sharpay and Ryan's parents forced them to stay at Gabriella's house until they get rich again. Will Sharpay and Ryan survive? And will they learn about what family bonding is all about?
1. The Evans Family Got Broke

**Disclaimer: **obviously, I **DO NOT** own HSM or any of the characters. Except for some "additional" characters that im going to add. :)

(_italics are flashbacks)_

(Story: Sharpay and Ryans family got broke, so they had to stay at Gabriellas place and learn how to live the "simple" life.)

It was a pretty normal day at East High. Sharpay and Ryan were at their lockers, checking out their stuff. Troy was at the basketball court, practicing some moves with Chad.

Gabriella and Taylor were talking by their lockers, talking about what their Science project would be. Just then, at exactly at 8 am, the school bell rang.

-riiiiiiiiiiiiing-

Everyone was already going to their classes. Sharpay and Ryan were late. Again. They usually were late because they were still "preparing" themselves.

Sharpay was putting on make-up, starring at the mirror on her locker, and adoring herself and saying to herself that she looks awesome.

Ryan also kept on staring at the mirror at his locker because he cant decide which hat looks best on him. (he has tons of hats hanged on his locker.)

Then Sharpay and Ryan hurried to Homeroom class, where Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were too. Sharpay and Ryan had all same classes with them.

When Sharpay and Ryan hurried to the door, their teacher, Ms. Darbus spoke. "Mr. and Miss Evans, you both are late."

Then Sharpay spoke, "We're terribly sorry Ms. Darbus. Here is a present for our apologies."

"Why, um. Thank you Miss Evans. Now get to your seat."

Then Sharpay looked at Ryan and then winked at him.

When Sharpay and Ryan got to their seats, Sharpay whispered to Ryan, "Easy as pie."

So, Ms. Darbus talked about homeroom manners and other announcements that can be located at bulletin boards around their school.

After Homeroom Class, it was their free period.

Sharpay and Ryan roamed around the school looking at the bulletin boards.

And the day went on..

After class, Sharpay and Ryan were picked up by their limo in front of the school.

At the limo, Sharpay was listening to her Ipod while Ryan was reading a book entitled "Drama for Dummies"

When they got home, their father and mother had bad news.

They said that they were broke after their father spent all their money looking for gems and diamonds inside a cave and found out that all that was inside that mine were just some stupid rocks and pebbles.

Sharpay was so shocked that she screamed so loud that the whole house could hear it.

Their mom and dad said that they talked to Gabriella's mom if Sharpay and Ryan could stay at their place for a while since the Evans family couldnt live at the Evans mansion until they get enough money.

Some of their stuff were taken away but there were other stuff that the Evans family were able to keep.

And so Sharpay and Ryan didn't want it at first.

But their parents forced them to live with Gabriella.

And then Sharpay and Ryan were brought to Gabriella's house with their limo, and it was their last limo ride for now.

Gabriella's family welcomed them happily, but Sharpay and Ryan were not happy at all.

They both have straight faces.

Mrs. Montez told them that Sharpay will sleep at Gabriella's room with Gabriella, and Ryan will sleep at the guest room.

Mrs. Montez told them about some house rules and what their chores will be.

Before Mrs. Montez told them what their chores would be, Sharpay and Ryan asked at the same time,

"What are chores?"

Mrs. Montez was shocked that Sharpay and Ryan didnt know what chores mean.

Mrs. Montez asked, "Don't you two do chores at home?"

Sharpay replied, "Not at all. Most of our maids do the work."

Mrs. Montez said, "Well not in this house. EVERYONE does chores in this house."

"Well first, I'm going to introduce you to the family."

"Of course, Sharpay and Ryan, you know Gabriella, the eldest."

"And this is is Ella, Gabriella's little sister."

Ella said, "Hi! I'm Ella. Nice to meet you!"

Then Ella shook hands with Sharpay and Ryan.

Ryan replied, "Uhm..erm..Hi.."

Sharpay said, "Gabriella, can you help me bring my bags upstairs?"

And Ella helped Ryan bring his bags up to the guest room.

Right at that moment, Sharpay and Ryan had an odd feeling that they felt at home.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Sorry if its umm sorta short. I promise I'll try to update ASAP! Reviews are very appreciated :) I'm just a begginer by the way, and this my first story. :)**


	2. The Past has been Revealed

**Chapter 2 is here!! Weeeeeeee!! Thanks to chibii for the review :)**

After unpacking all their things, Mrs. Montez called them for dinner.

Sharpay and Ryan were asked to help set the table while Gabriella and Ella helped with the food.

The whole family sat down at the dining table.

"So, What's for dinner?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh we're having meat loaf." Ella replied.

"Oh. Ok." Sharpay said.

"So, Sharpay and Ryan. Are you feeling at home yet?"

"Well yeah. We guess. We're just not used with these kind of things but I guess we'll get the hang of it." Ryan replied with a smile.

After eating, Mrs. Montez let Sharpay and Ryan get ahead upstairs while Gabriella and Ella help wash the dishes.

Sharpay and Ryan stayed in the guest room and talked.

"Ryan, Do you think that we'll be able to "survive" here?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I guess so. We just have to remember what our life was when we were real young." Ryan replied.

Then Ryan and Sharpay had a flashback.

_When Sharpay and Ryan we're only about the age of toddlers, they weren't rich at that time._

_They lived the simple life, like what the Montez family is like now._

_Sharpay and Ryan lived before in a village near the mountains._

_Their father was a farmer, and their mother was a housewife._

_Every morning, Sharpay and Ryan help their dad plant their crops._

_Their mother, prepares their breakfast._

_One day, a rich man came to the family's village._

_He was looking for a partner to assist him in his big company._

_Then the man spotted their father selling their crops at the market._

_So, their father accepted the man's offer and then on that day, the Evans family have changed their lives forever. _

_At first, they were just a poor family._

_After the offer, everything changed._

_They became very rich, and when the man who gave them the offer passed on his huge company which made them richer._

_The simple life had changed._

_They have forgotten about their simple life and it was like it never happened to them._

_They have always lived the "fabulous" life then._

"Wow. I can't believe we lived a simple life before!" said Sharpay with a shocked face.

"Well whether we erased from our past or not, We still lived a simple life." Ryan replied.

Sharpay and Ryan both sighed at the same time.

Just then, Gabriella knocked.

"Uhm Sharpay, We better prepare your bed." Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. How am I gonna sleep at your room?" Sharpay replied.

"Well lets go to my room first and lets see what we can do." Gabriella said while walking ahead.

"Ok. Ryan, I go back here later." Sharpay said.

Then Sharpay followed Gabriella.

"Well you see, I have a pullout bed. So we'll just have to pull out this bed." Gabriella said as she pulled out the bed.

"Ok. Umm where are the covers and pillows?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Can you help me get them from the closet outside?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure." Sharpay replied sweetly.

Then Sharpay helped Gabriella fix the bed.

"So, Is it okay with you if you sleep on the pullout bed or you wanna stay on my bed?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, Its okay with me if I stay on the pullout bed. I wouldn't mind at all.." Sharpay replied with quite a shy voice.

"Umm okay." Gabriella said.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay on my bed? I mean I wouldn't mind if I stay on the pullout bed." Gabriella asked again.

"No, Its okay. Really." Sharpay insisted.

"Well okay. If you say so." Gabriella replied with a weirded out voice.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure! My lips are sealed." Gabriella replied.

"I know its hard to believe that how fabulous I am now, but, when me and Ryan were about toddler age, we lived in a village near the mountains in a small cottage. Yes, We experienced living a simple life." Sharpay said with embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh! Really? But if you were originally living a simple life, how did your family get rich?" Gabriella replied with a shocked tone.

"Well you see, one day, a rich businessman went to our village."

"He was looking for a business partner to help him assist in his company."

"When he went to the town market, he saw my dad selling our crops."

"The man thought he had potential so he offered the job to my dad."

"And of course, my dad accepted. After some time, the man passed on the company to my dad."

"We got real rich and had forgotten about our past or the simple life."

Sharpay actually felt quite embarrassed after saying it to Gabriella.

Gabriella was quite speechless. She couldn't say a word.

"Well I guess I'm gonna head first to the bathroom and dress up."

Sharpay said while she was getting her clothes from her bag and then she went to the bathroom without saying a word.

Gabriella was still standing there, speechless.

She couldn't believe that Sharpay Evans, member of the richest family in the city, used to lived a simple life.

Then Sharpay went back to Gabriella's room.

Then they heard the sound of a baseball game.

"Is there a baseball game going on?" Sharpay asked.

"Well you see, We're near the baseball stadium so we have a nice view of the game everytime." Gabriella replied with giggles.

"Would you like some hot chocolate while watching the game?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm sure. Thanks for everything Gabriella. Letting us stay here while our parents try to earn more money." Sharpay replied.

"No problem well, I'm gonna go down first to get some hot chocolate."

"Well you can get my bean bag and place it near the window so you can have a comfortable chair while watching." Gabriella said, pointing to the bean bag and went downstairs.

Sharpay placed the bean bag near the window and just sat there.

Ryan went to Gabriella's room and sat down with Sharpay.

Then Gabriella went back upstairs with some hot choco.

"Hey Ryan. You wanna watch the game too?" Gabriella asked while giving the hot chocolate.

"Of course." Ryan replied while smiling.

They all watched the game all together and it lasted for hours.

It happened at about night time, so they fall asleep.

Then Mrs. Montez looked at Gabriella's room to check them out.

Then she saw the 3 sleeping already so she turned off the light.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 2, OMG my hands are so tired… LOL. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Reviews are very appreciated:) **


End file.
